The Land Hidden in the Sky
The minstrels sing of a land up in the sky A land that is up, so very up high The land is shrouded by white, puffy clouds They don't allow the "land-dwellers" on because it would create quite the rowdy crowd So the land flies in the sky without making a sound Never risking touching he ground The land is older than the Greeks Older than China Older than Egypt Older than Sumeria Its age is quite unique If Sumeria is a day old then the flying land's age is a week The Precursors used their own brain and brawn to lift the land up from the Earth Thus giving the sky's land its magnificent birth With tools from ages ago they made the land float So their intelligence is something the inhabitants still tote They created the land because they could gaze into the future They see that other humans advance would force the planet into sutures And they did not want to experience that world They took to the sky, remaining stationary while the land below them whirled They were spared from our wars and countless instances of strife They took the land-dwellers concerns in stride Despite their lack of wars, their technology was awesome Even ages ago, the gap between their technology and ours was absolutely awful Despite their lack of wars, their technology marched on If you showed one of them your most prized electronics they might just yawn And if they showed you one of theirs you might just fawn Everything that we hold dear such as electricity they probably made long ago but less flashily Though that doesn't mean the people of the land hidden in the sky are dull and drab O quite the contraire, they can be quite garish They have been known (especially the royalty) to wear asymmetrical clothing with a myriad of bright colors Peacocks and parrots have been known to get jealous The people of they sky are known to posses very coiled and curvy brass instruments. Their interest in the strange is evident They love intricate and grand balls and dances They love racing on animals They love tinkering with old things to make new things They love making beautifully strange looking food Though their clothing, food, instruments and other things tend to be showy, their technological philosophy is "only what's needed" Most of their gadgets are pretty basic and they aren't often superseded Despite their doodads lack of extra features their lives go unimpeded To the question of how they're very garish yet very practical: it's not much of a conundrum. Oh, but silly me! You don't want to hear about the people do you? You want to hear about the floating land in the sky that's oh so blue First and foremost, land''s'' in the sky is a better way to describe them For there are seven of them connected to each other via various types of bridges, each land a gem The biggest island is where most of the people live which is surrounded by lush greenery The smallest island is home to the king and his family who are treated with exquisite and expensive scenery The lands are all very beautiful and are home to countless flora and fauna From weeping willows to iguanas Some of the plants are like none you have ever seen Punishment against litterers keeps the lands clean Soaring up high is a hanging garden That would put the Babylonians to shame The weather is nice every day From the mud you can make brilliant clay The rainbows would make you sway But wait, Mr. Narrator, you say. How are there rainbows? I will also tell you that there is a waterfall, that falls to the land below, on the second to largest island Try not to think about these things too much. Some have heard of the land hidden in the sky Even less have believed the tales, regarding it with eye-rolls and sighs Some have searched for it but never have been able to reach. How to get there is not something I can easily teach Explorers have wasted their lives away trying to reach it with nothing to be had Wise men tasked with finding it eventually go mad It is said that if you go to the ocean at dawn, You shall be able to see the silhouette of the land, its outline more beautiful than a swan The land hidden in the sky mostly fell out of the minds of the land-dwellers Sparing it from some of their great follies As well as their greatest bouts of wisdom The land hidden in the sky and her people have been shielded from the lives of the world below... ...until now The Earth is scorched, its land dead and gray Some fools got together and created a giant war, not caring about the price they had to pay It was the third of its kind and easily the worst as of this day There are a dismal number of humans left The waste from the weapons have poisoned most life due to decisions that were stupid at best The Earth is stressed The few left fear that it may fade soon, the pulse stopping in its breast But they hear of a land in the sky that has escaped the madness They hear of food and beauty and fun With the distractions of the land around them fading they can clearly see the route So with the only materials they have left they build aircrafts So they can escape this dismal land at last They hope they can have a blast They hope that the crafts taking them to the land hidden in the sky are fast Category:Poetry Category:Sonicfan919